This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Clinical Pathology Core is staffed by 3 ASCP registered medical technologists and provides bacteriology, hematology, and clinical chemistry analyses for the clinical veterinarians and core and affiliate scientists. The Clinical Laboratory has an Olympus AU400 chemistry analyzer and Advia 120 by Bayer/Siemens hematology analyzer. A Laboratory Information System (LIS) provides an interface for both the hematology and chemistry analyzer with the current TNPRC animal records database. The LIS also provides an interface for emailing Hematology and Chemistry reports to the veterinarians. In the fall of 2008, the animal records database, was configured to generate Microbiology reports to the veterinarians. This has eliminated the transport of microbiology paper reports to the veterinarians. The remaining paper reports generated by the laboratory are for urinalysis, CSF, and environmental assays. These will be addressed in 2009. In 2008, the Clinical Pathology Core performed 8,093 CBC's, 473 reticulocyte counts, evaluated 1,277 blood smears, performed 5,803 chemistry analyses panels (73,184 analytes total) 15 CSF cell counts, 74 urinalyses, and 2,627 bacterial/fungal cultures (4,551 total identifications). The AIDS research program is a major user of core services.